Talk:Allied Notes
Campaign appears to give a minimum amount of Allied Notes based on the following formula. (Experience points gained/2 (Rounded up) +1) For example, if you earned 95 experience points from a Campaign session, you would receive 49 Allied Notes. 95/2 = 47.5, rounded up = 48. 48 + 1 = 49 You can earn more than this minimum number by doing more in Campaign. You can also earn less than this number by dying. Does anyone else see this pattern when it comes to receiving Allied Notes?--Docstu 04:38, 25 November 2007 (UTC) I think Allied Notes and Experience Points are completely independent of each other. Sometimes I will get 1500 exp and 90 AN and sometimes I will get 1500 exp and about 900 AN. I've also found the amount seems to increase with enmity rather than what you've done participation-wise. If I fight in a 5-minute Campaign, I can still get upwards of 1000 as Thief. But if I do a half-hour one as Red Mage and only spam Dia, I only get about 300. Whereas in Besieged, doing the same thing would get maximum. --Stammer 22:11, 17 January 2008 (UTC) from what i can see from what i can see, the items are based on the medals that you have, the beginning one that you have is a ribbon, so, maybe there are more with different medals Narkash 06:29, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Teleportation Costs The teleportation costs of Allied Notes seems to vary depending on where you are going and who controls it. It cost me 108 AN to go from home nation to Batallia beastmen controlled. Future items I sure hope they give Bastok better items in the future. So far Windurst gets what could be a decent mage set, Sandy gets a pretty good looking melee set, and Bastok gets a tank set that WAR won't use, DRK won't use, and PLD won't use because AF is better. Not to mention Sandy gets the best "Ribbon" level item (that shield is excellent for its level), and the higher level weapons available for Bastok have better options that are fairly easy to get. --OmniChange 23:29, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Teleportation figure is incorrect I just started doing campaign battles today. I was charged 70 allied notes to teleport from Windurst to Rolanberry, which was controlled by Bastok. I took that teleport twice under those same conditions, and it was 70 AN both times. I'm going to go ahead and change it, but can anyone confirm they've ever been charged 60? --Karl1982 06:50, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Cost from differant Nations I noticed that someone put in ( ) a new AN cost. Is this if you try to purchase item from a differant nation? If so then it needs to be annotated with a * Cause it sure would be nice to know the correct info. -- (unsigned) :I noticed a Pilgrim Tunica cost 1000 in Windurst (S). I purchased it and my AN value went down by 1000, not 1500 AN, like the sheet says. What are these values for? Before I remove them. --Overgryph 22:48, 29 April 2009 (UTC)